1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory structure with reduced-reflection signals, and particularly to a memory structure with reduced-reflection signals, in which with the cooperation of the processing unit with each memory for signal transmission, the reflected signal absorption unit can be used to absorb the reflected signals so as to reduce the number of reflected signals during signal transmission, achieving the effect of stable operation for the memories.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional memory structure usually consists of a processor, a plurality of memories connected to the processor, and a plurality of signal reflectors respectively disposed at a front end of each of the memories.
However, in terms of the above structure, it is still unable to effectively reduce the number of reflected signals in the process of signal transmission, seriously affecting the operation for the whole system. Furthermore, when the integration of multiple memories is to undertake (for example, a 32-bit memory is integrated to be a 64-bit one), at least two chips are connected. In such a situation, address areas and control areas of the multiple memories will be connected. It not only will lead to an increase in the complexity of the circuit layout, but will a substantial increase in the number of layers for the layout.
For this reason, the inventors has studied and proceeded in-depth discussion, and actively seek approaches for many years engaged in the research and experiences of related industries and manufacturing. After long-term research and efforts in development, the inventors has finally the successfully developed this invention ‘memory structure with reduced number of reflected signals’ which overcomes the shortages in the prior art.